Candy Hearts and Paper Flowers
by Wicked Wonder
Summary: There's a wedding, and you're invited! Part of the Food Series, slash.


Boy Meets World

"Candy Hearts and Paper Flowers"

Summary: Getting to the church on time could be a problem.

Series: This happy little ficlet is part of the Food Series. The original idea is taken from "Hello. I'm Eric Matthews." written by Tune Youg. Thanks for the permission!

Rating: K (kissage is as deep as it gets here. Maybe a mild word.)

Note: The Food Series is three years old! Can you believe it? So, for my terrible-three, a short missing scene. Enjoy!

Warning: Songfic! With a sappy song! By the Carpenters, even!

Archiving: Yeah, but let me know.

Thanks to: Sugar, for her excellent beta, per usual. And for Saturday. Guesstures rocks and we totally won, didn't we? Also, to Pericles, who edits me and makes me glad I have him. I love you, man! And MizzMarvel, who listened to me whine about this and didn't kill. It takes a village, totally.

Disclaimer:Don't own 'em. This is probably for the best, 'cause I'm kinda rough with toys. -eg-

One month to go and Eric Matthews was going crazy.

"Okay, I've made the arrangements for the flights, hotel, and the justice. Am I forgetting anything?" Jack Hunter was wandering around their house, one of his ever-present lists clutched in his hand.

"I don't think there's anything to forget," Eric replied honestly. He attempted to take the list out of Jack's hand, but Jack was having none of it.

"Oh, tuxes! Or do you think we can get away with normal suits? Because we can be casual, if you want. But not too casual."

Eric gave up and wandered into another room, thinking that he needed not to hear anything marriage related for about five minutes. He knew Jack would come asking him something sooner or later.

One week to go and Jack Hunter was going crazy.

He had already arranged for time off work to plan everything, and was now scheduling out a dinner arrangement. Of course, he had to coordinate two entire families, and get all of them to come to something on such short notice. Not to mention that he and Eric still hadn't decided who they wanted to come with them to Vermont.

"Eric," he called as soon as he heard the lock turn, "Are you sure Morgan will be able to get out of school?"

"Like she doesn't take every opportunity to skip class anyway. She'll be there, and it will be fine. Hey," Eric said suspiciously, eyeing Jack, "Have you eaten today? Or, like, sat, at any given moment?"

"Sitting? There's no time for that! There are still people to contact and a menu to decide on and..."

Eric shut Jack up the best way he knew how, with a kiss. "_Breathe_," Eric whispered against Jack's lips.

Jack shuddered and complied. As he tried to say something else, Eric kissed him again. "Look, no more stressing. If it doesn't get done before we leave, then it doesn't. This is to celebrate our love, not to stress us out."

"It's both, I think," Jack said. "But, it'll come together, right?"

"Sure!" Eric grinned and left the room, his smile fading as he walked. _Only five more days. Five more and I'm going to be Eric Hunter. Um, Eric Hunter-Matthews? Eric Matthews-Hunter? _"Eeep," he said aloud and went back to Jack.

"What's up?"

"Last names."

"Oh." Jack sat on the couch next to Eric, considering. "You don't want to just keep yours and I'll keep mine?"

"Well, I want to reflect that we're married, and as such, have the same last name. And if we ever have kids, we don't want them to be confused."

"Were you leaning towards one over the other?" Jack found a piece of paper and prepared to jot down notes.

"Maybe hyphenation? So neither of us has to drop a name?"

"Well, which way sounds better to you?"

"They both sound equal to me."

In the end, they put both variations in a hat and drew out Hunter-Matthews. It worked for both of them and that issue was taking care of, barring the phone calls and paperwork required for name changes.

That settled, Jack turned his attention back to his lists; Eric went to make a phone call.

Two days to go, and Topanga Laurence-Matthews was going crazy.

As soon as she and Cory flew into Vermont, they were faced with a near-comatose Eric and a hyperactive Jack. Jack waved around menus in her face crazily and asked her to decide between beef Manhattan and trout Almandine, right then. Both of those sounded equally horrible to her, but she was having a hard time telling Jack that.

So she avoided the subject the best way she knew how to, by turning dramatically green and running to check into her hotel room. Cory, not being stupid, stepped out of her way and let her have the bathroom all to herself. Once she was locked in, she grinned into the mirror.

"Baby, I can tell that you are going to come in handy already." She patted her still flat stomach and went back out to rescue Cory from looking at different styles of suits.

All of the men stood up when she came back out. "All right?" Cory asked warily.

"Fine," she said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Now, what I suggest is going to eat, and we can hash out plans there. Okay?"

The guys agreed to this, afraid of what a pregnant Topanga might be capable. While they sat at the table, she started jotting down notes on her ever-present notebook. "Okay, take a look at this," she said as she started shoveling down pasta.

Jack took the notebook and looked at the clear, concise list that Topanga had made. "Any way you can come be my personal assistant?"

"Not unless you're relocating to New York and willing to match my salary now, which is very good, thanks for asking."

"So, you guys are definitely staying, then?" Eric asked before he took another bite.

"Yeah... we found another apartment, so sorry guys." Cory grinned, probably happy to be able to contribute something to this conversation. Topanga made a mental note to do something special, just the two of them, when this was all over. After all, it wasn't like she could get herself more in trouble than she already was...

"And that is an evil grin if I've ever seen one," Jack announced to the table at large.

"What?" Topanga looked around the table to the three equally innocent expressions of the men.

"Never mind." Eric looked down at the list that Topanga had provided. "So we're done here, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, 'bye. See you tomorrow!" Eric threw some money down on the table and dragged Jack to his feet.

"Thought that the bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." Cory teased.

"No bride, no rule. Enjoy the night," Jack answered, throwing himself into the spirit. He passed Eric on the way out of the restaurant.

"Well, I like the way they think. Think we could get away with it?" Topanga asked.

"We could try." Cory scooped up his wife and carried her out of the restaurant.

On the day of the ceremony, everyone involved woke up calmly happy. This lasted until 1) Cory entered the bathroom before Topanga, making her call down evil upon her husband, 2) Cory realized his mistake and became afraid to leave the said restroom, 3) Jack woke up and found out that 14 of his cousins had just now RSVP'd for the reception dinner, and he had long since filled the hall, and 4) Eric tried on the suit that Jack had picked out for the first time and found out that the pants were three inches too long.

As Jack frantically gave orders into his cell phone, Eric tried pinning up his pant legs with the sewing kit that came from the hotel. That succeeded in making him look like he was playing dress-up with his father's suit.

"I need a tailor," he said frantically into the phone. "I'm getting married today and my pants are too long!"

The hotel operator calmly directed him to an alteration shop down the street. Eric hung up, slipped into some jeans but forgetting to remove the suit jacket, and left out the door. Jack didn't see him because he was trying to convince the caterers to add on twenty more meals.

Eric ran down the street to the alteration shop and sighed in relief at the 'open' sign. He went in and approached the counter where a young woman was reading a magazine. "Can you alter these?" he asked, thrusting his pants at her.

"Longer or shorter?" She continued reading her magazine, but reached for a pad and pencil.

"Shorter, around three inches."

"Let out? Taken in?"

"Nope, just the hems will be fine."

"What about the jacket?"

Eric looked down at his sleeves, which hit his wrists perfectly. "No, it's fine, thanks. Um, how long will this take? I have a wedding..."

"Not long. Sit, I'll go take care of this. Wait, need to measure..." She whipped out a measuring tape and came from around the counter. She took his measurements and went back behind the counter, taking the pants and magazine with her.

"I didn't leave Jack a note!" Eric patted his pockets for his cell phone, and groaned when he didn't find it.

"Hey, is there a phone I can use?" he shouted at the back of the shop.

"No, there's one in the coffee shop next door," the girl shouted back.

Eric walked out and went next door. The line was too long, so he decided to cut his losses and just wait on his pants. "They can't take that long," he reasoned.

"I did it! Twenty-three meals will be waiting for us, Eric... Eric?" Jack walked through the suite, thinking that Eric was just in the bedroom. "Oh, no," he muttered when he checked the rooms and found that Eric was gone. He picked up the hotel phone and dialed Cory and Topanga's room.

"Hello?" an extremely wary Cory answered.

"Hey, Cor, is Eric in your room?"

"Nope. Can I call you back?"

"Um, sure." Jack hung up, blushing a little. He didn't mean to catch Cory and Topanga at an intimate moment...

"Cory, I swear, if you don't come out, I'll kill you and worse yet, I'll tell everyone that you still sleep with your stuffed baseball!"

"Topanga, you swore you wouldn't tell on your grandmother's grave!"

"Well, I lied! She's fine. Come out!"

Sighing in defeat, Cory came out of the bathroom, ducking as Topanga ran past him, cursing. Glad her attention was off him, he picked up the phone and called Jack back.

"Jack, shouldn't you know where Eric is?" Cory asked when Jack answered the phone.

"I should, but I don't. Have you heard from him?"

"No. Topanga, have you heard from Eric?" Cory yelled through the bathroom door.

"No!" she shouted back.

"He's gone! We can't find him!"

Topanga swung the door open. "What do you mean, we can't find him?"

"Jack's on the phone, calling for Eric. That can't be a good sign."

Topanga picked up the bathroom extension. "Jack, where do you think he could be?"

"Honestly, no idea. He was here when I woke up, and there was a minor crisis with the caterers, but it's all taken care of. Wait a minute." Jack set the phone down on something and Topanga turned back to Cory, who was still looking warily at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly. "Do you think we should look for him?"

"Where? I don't know anything about Burlington, except that they make Ben and Jerry's here."

"They do? Maybe we could tour the plant..."

"That would be awesome. Free samples..."

"Could we focus here?" Jack's cross voice came through the receiver.

"We're right here, Jack, no need to yell." Cory put the phone back to his ear. "I think we should look for him."

"Where would we start? This is a small town but not that small."

"Meanwhile, I'm supposed to contact the justice of the peace in ten minutes, to let her know everything is still on."

"You contracted a specific JP?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't make the trip unnecessarily. Plus, Linne is a friend of a friend and highly recommended."

They agreed to meet downstairs and go exploring from there.

"Hey, Jack, I'm back, and looking sharp, if I say so myself." Eric spun, checking himself in the full mirror next to the door. The girl at the shop had let him try on the pants right there so he could approve the fit, and he had liked the way he looked so much that he had worn the whole suit home. He brushed imaginary lint off a sleeve before continuing, "This won't throw us off your schedule, right?" He waited for an answer before realizing the room was silent. "Crap!" he said, noting the open bathroom door. "Where is he?"

Picking up the phone, he dialed Jack's cell and hung up once he realized it was ringing in the room with him. He decided to stay put, realizing the Narrative Laws of Comedy would only lead to trouble today. He yawned, surprising himself. "Well, Jack didn't let me get much sleep last night," he murmured. Slipping out of his suit jacket, and then the tie, he tried to catch a nap at the desk. "Screw this," he declared. He stripped down to boxers and climbed into bed.

"Your ten minutes are up," Topanga announced.

Jack patted his pocket. "I left my cell in the room! What if Eric tries to call me?"

"He knows our numbers too. Do you have Linne's number?" Topanga asked.

Jack opened his notebook to a section color-coded blue and marked 'Phone Numbers, People.'

"You took your notebook with you?" Cory asked incredulously.

"Will you design one like that for me for my shower?" Topanga handed Jack her phone.

Jack dialed and as soon as Linne answered, blurted out, "I'm not canceling but we can't find the other groom and he might be at the Ben and Jerry's plant so we might be late."

"Breathing's good, hon," Linne advised. Like the other times he had talked to her, Linne sounded highly amused. "Take your time, I'll be here."

"Okay, well, 'bye!" Jack hung up. "Should we look at the plant now?"

Cory and Topanga exchanged a look. "Sure!" they answered brightly.

Eric was in a tub. It was full of bubbles and rubber duckies, just the way he liked it. Paper flowers decorated the floor around him. As he luxuriated in the warm water, Jack started feeding him candy hearts. "You like, darlin'?" Jack said as he poured a glass of champagne.

"Uuummm," Eric said in response, totally blissed out. He reached out a lazy hand and took the glass from Jack. Jack poured himself a glass and carefully made his way over to Eric's. Strangely, all of the rubber ducks ended up on the far side of the tub, which had gotten a lot bigger than when Eric had last seen it, two days ago.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Jack asked solicitously. Somehow, Jack had lost his champagne and hearts and was busy massaging Eric's feet.

"Lots better, honestly," Eric answered. "Almost back to normal."

"No rush. Having a baby takes a lot out of you."

As on cue, wails could be heard in the background. "And She Who Must Be Obeyed is calling. Sit tight, sugarplum." Jack climbed out of the tub and a towel appeared out of nowhere around his waist, although he was totally dry. When he got to the doorway, he stopped, looking at the bed where Eric now lay.

"I love you, Eric. Thanks for having my baby."

"I love you," Eric answered, patting his stomach.

"I love you more, housekeeping."

_That's a new one,_ Eric thought. "Did you call me Housekeeping?"

"Housekeeping!"

It took a minute for Eric to open his eyes and realize that he was in the hotel room and there was an irate maid probably waiting outside. "Um, just a minute!" he called.

"Never mind, I'll come back in an hour!" She moved off, apparently taking her cart with her.

Eric glanced at the clock and almost had a nervous breakdown when he realized that it was 2:30pm, a full 2 and 1/2 hours after their scheduled wedding time. Checking his phone, and then Jack's, he concluded that this was an elaborate prank on him. "I'm probably on freakin' Candid Camera," he complained as he redressed. Grabbing his phone, he started to walk out the door. "If you're laughing at me, Jack, I'm killing you. No jury would convict me for you screwing up our wedding day."

"So. Full!" Topanga rubbed her stomach. The tour featured cool things, but the best part was the constant sampling on the line.

"You're telling me," Cory groaned. "I couldn't resist that Chunky Monkey."

Jack was busy looking at his watch. "It's 2:30! We're so late!" They rounded the corner and went to the entrance of the hotel. "I swear if Eric isn't here, you may be short one brother, Cory."

They walked into the lobby just as Eric was getting off of the elevator. Eric spotted them before they saw him. For a moment, he contemplated going back upstairs and hiding, but when he saw the worried and tense look on Jack's face, he decided that it was time.

"Jack!" he yelled, not caring what the other people in the lobby thought.

Jack turned and a smile lit up his face. He ran over to where Eric was standing and slugged him on the arm.

"OW!" Eric cried. "You got my funny bone!"

"Where were you? We've been looking all over!"

Eric punched him back. "I had to go get my pants altered. I told you! It's not my fault you spend more time on the phone-" he cut himself off, seeing the honest fear that had settled on Jack's face.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously and then laughed.

Topanga and Cory came up to them at a much slower pace. "You two good?" Topanga asked, hand still on her stomach.

"Yeah," Eric answered. Jack just nodded, never taking his eyes off of Eric.

"Okay, then, let's do this!" Cory said, heading to the doors.

In the end, they went to Linne's office, with Eric being the only one dressed up. Cory and Topanga had just thrown on anything when Jack had called, and Jack's suit was still waiting in the room in the garment bag. Jack figured he could always wear it to the dinner the next evening.

Linne saw them and ushered them in. "It's about time, you guys. Are you ready?"

Jack bounced in place, surprising everyone else. "So ready."

"Then, let's start. You'll do the paperwork afterwards, if that's okay."

The guys nodded, and Linne threw a robe over t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.

"It's customary to say a few words here. Marriage is something not to be entered to lightly. It's a way for two people to show that this is the person that they've chosen to go through life with. May you never take for granted the commitment that you're making today." Linne stopped and smiled. "Jack, I understand you have something you want to say."

"Yeah. Eric, your love through everything- everything!- is why I'm here. There's no one else, and I can't think of anything else I'd rather be than your husband. I love you so much, and I'm so glad that you want to spend your life with me." Jack stopped and grinned. "Also, I'm glad you didn't actually run away. That would have sucked."

"Especially after coming all this way," Linne added. "Eric, it's your turn."

"I'm not good with words," Eric said as he stepped over to the small CD player. "I figured I'd let someone else express how I feel." He cued up a song and the rich orchestra sounds came through.

_Children_

_It was more fun to be children_

_Run through the days, don't look behind_

_Oh, the blink of an eye and it's over_

_What a surprise to discover _

_We were people ourselves_

_What kind of people did we want to be_

_No answer ever came to me_

Jack looked over at Eric as the song played. Eric's eyes seemed to be deep pools and all of the sudden, Jack blinked as his vision misted over.

"I win!" Topanga whispered fiercely. "You owe me ten bucks."

_Because you are in love_

_Your eyes begin to open_

_As if you had awoken from a sleep_

_Because you are in love_

_You use imagination and lose your concentration_

_When someone drops his name_

_You're back in his arms, as always_

_Your daydreams work out that way_

_It's all just a trick your mind plays_

_The more love grows the more it stays the same_

Eric looked over at Jack and how his eyes seemed to be shifting colors rapidly. When the first tear rolled down Jack's cheek, Eric sniffed hard himself.

"No, we're tied," Cory answered. "Big saps."

_Because we are in love_

_We reach for our tomorrows_

_And know we won't be lonely in laughter and in sorrow_

_Where love abides_

_There is a place we'll keep our home forever_

_You and I, because we are in love_

As the last notes of the song ended, Linne clasped the men's hands. "Usually, this would be the time where rings are exchanged, but since you have decided to forgo that..." She reached behind her and pulled a ribbon off her desk. She looped it loosely around their intertwined hands. "Let this ribbon remind you of the bond between you. And with that," she turned to Jack, "Jack Hunter, will you stand beside Eric Matthews as your husband, forsaking all others, supporting him through test and trials, and in good times, as long as you live?"

"I do," Jack answered, his voice steady and strong.

"Eric Matthews, will you stand beside Jack Hunter as your husband, forsaking all others, supporting him through test and trials, and in good times, as long as you live?"

Eric smiled happily. "I do."

"By the power invested in me in the state of Vermont, I pronounce you married. You can kiss..." Linne was interrupted by the men reaching for each other. As they finished, she added dryly, "Now."

"Whoo-hoo!" Cory said as Linne turned to get the paperwork. "Now we can eat."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Topanga asked jokingly.

"Whoever says it, it's a good idea. Let's go!" Eric turned to move, and then looked down at his still beribboned hand. "Um, we can take this off, right?"

"Wow, we did it," Eric said in wonder. Jack was next to him, sound asleep. "My husband," he murmured. Eric felt like it would be awhile before that would be commonplace to him. He glanced across the aisle at Cory and Topanga. Both of them were asleep, with Cory's arm around Topanga protectively.

"Love you," he told Jack, laughing at the mumbled "you too" that Jack answered with. Feeling satisfied, Eric closed his eyes and drifted off.

--Actually, this is a lot longer (and took a longer to write- over a year in progress) than it was supposed to be. Anyone who knows where I got the title from and drops me an e-mail will get something cool!-


End file.
